


Stringlets and Their Father

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Mama Bear Ink [2]
Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale, Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Family-verse, Mama Bear!Ink, Papa Strings!Error, yep that's what we calling it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: I will be opening oneshots for this in the form of more chapters later after I'm done with the other two stories. For now this is a single chapter piece.Okay, Proper summary time, this is going to be a future compilation of  Error's quality time with the Stringlets, ErrInk kids, in the Mama Ink/Family-verse multiverse.There will most likely not be any chronological order to things... except it's going to be chronological from the oldest to the youngest of the Errink kids.I will put a list of the Errink kids I have so far down in the end notes, feel free to throw in an OC in the comments section~I will be crediting the OCs owners in the beginning notes when I write their parts out.
Relationships: Error & His kids, Error & Ink, Error & PJ
Series: Mama Bear Ink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Strings And Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts), [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/gifts).



> PJ belongs to 7goodangel

It had been a long while since the last time Error had left the Anti void. 

A while since the accident- the abomination- an unlikely being that should have never ever existed-

_Apparently his own child-_

-Had visited.

_~~”Dad?”~~ _

_~~Small. Tiny.~~ _

_~~“Dad!”~~ _

_~~Babbling. Life. His magic, Ink’s magic…~~ _

_~~It took a touch to his knee for Error to snap.~~ _

Ever since then he found he had a good reason not to come across Ink again. Not because it would be awkward, no, but because the first thing Error had done was try and destroy the child upon meeting them, and apparently that summoned Ink instantly.....

Error has seen the creepy face Ink makes plenty of times before.

But he doesn’t think he had felt such a true rage that came from behind that fanged grin before. Ink was soulless. His soulless expression usually meant that either he was in need of some vials or he had decided not to use them.

There was never any emotions behind the soulless expression.

Finally, after what felt like must have been at least a month, or perhaps longer, or perhaps shorter, who knows when you lived in the void, he took a step out into Outertale, feeling on edge from all the work he’s not doing in order to avoid Ink, from all the new Creations he could sense were happening-

Ink was there, sitting on the asteroid with a blank expression.

He instantly tensed, summoning his strings, ready to fight if needed.

“I’m not here to kill you.”

‘For now’ is the words he heard rang out, but he pushed down his paranoia. He knew by now that when it comes to Ink, whatever self preservation instincts he had were unreliable. He had assumed the other hated him before they had developed a strange sort of companionship, which seems to be plummeting down because of his own actions.

A small part of him, he finds, feels dread. The dread was not new. The reason for that dread however, was unexpected.

He didn’t want to fight Ink.

Certainly not to the death. 

The other had never actively confessed to an attempted murder on his person before.

So he stood still, letting the magic fade from one of his eye sockets, keeping the other eye socket activated.

Ink then gave a smile, looking at peace, eyes turning blue and calm.

“I’m actually here to thank you.”

Error, out of shock, let his magic fade entirely.

“W̸̧̨̳̺͚̮͇̙̻̝̬̯̟̰͔̼̫͙͉̘̥̲͍̯̭̺͌̑͂̎̈́͂̆̓͛̐́́͂̌̈̽̍͋͒̾͋̀̕̕h̴̡̧̨̛̛̛͇̭͎̩̪͔͇̪̯̞̣̘̻̖̖͔̝̞̩͙̖̘̱͔̼̝̹̺͙̤̠̩͒̿̊͊͂̈̽̀̅͌̿̋̌̆̇̈́͋̍̌͘̕͝͝͝ȃ̷̡̨̡͖͍̳̥̖̜̞̫͙̳͇͉̩̜̬̰͊̀̃͗̋͆̂̊̽̋̾̅̇̀͜͠͝t̷̯̖̞̼̱͍̱͖͙̞̱̞̮̝̆̈̆̄̌̏͛̌̓̌̔̃̒̒̊̈́̉̑͋̕̕͠ͅ?̶̨̧̡̠͈̮͙̟͕͔̖͉͇͕̱̗̗͚̳̤̙̹͉̲̝͚̥͉̼̼̺̫̖̠̻͔͈̟͎̺͆̍̏!̵̨̧̨̛͍̙͚͙̻̬̳̲͕͚͉̣̠̙͚̟̰̪̲̺̳͍̘̖̝̩̞͛̊̿͛̒͛̃̌̈̽͂͋͑͒̃́̊̑̅̾̐̂͊̆̔̈́̿͂̑͐̐͂́̆̈́̕͜”

Ink continued without bothering to answer him.

“Error. I was so overwhelmed when I first held them. I had no idea what I was feeling. I hadn’t taken any of the vials, but I still felt so, _so much_.”

“It was like I was holding a whole new world in my hands, but it felt so much more precious than an AU.”

“Error. If anything happens to any of my children, I have no idea what I would do.”

“All I know is that even the thought of it makes me want to strangle one of the Creators necks.” 

Error was silent throughout this entire speech.

“Why am I telling you this? Why am I thanking you? Because you helped me realize exactly how far I’m willing to go for them.”

Error was still standing there, feeling shocked even when Ink left with a fading laughter that seemed to echo in his head.

———————————————

“Mom, why is _he_ here?!” 

It had been a while since the last time he had seen the brat. 

Six years old, the small stringlet, as Ink had decided to refer to them and their other siblings that were also apparently Error’s kids, was puffing his cheeks, black ink floating as he held his little brothers hand, ‘Gradient’, he recalls. 

“Oh PJ, this is a bit sudden I know, but work is calling-“

“Y̴o̸u̴r̶ ̶m̶o̴m̸ ̴w̶a̵n̴t̴s̵ ̵m̷e̷ ̸t̵o̶ ̸b̵a̵b̵y̵s̵i̸t̴ ̵y̴o̷u̸ ̴u̷n̶t̴i̶l̴ ̴h̷e̶ ̷g̸e̷t̷s̷ ̶b̷a̸c̵k̶.̶” Error cut the other off.

Immediately, ‘PJ’ screeched.

_Y̴e̸a̸h̵ ̵t̵h̶a̸t̸’̴s̶ ̵f̶a̶i̵r̶._

———————————————

PJ hates his birth father.

———————————————  
Honestly, Error does feel the tiniest bit sorry for the kid, and if he could, he would ask Ink to just spare all parties from the suffering.

But the problem was, Ink actually has a sound argument for once, and that was coupled with his usual stuborness.

_"As much as I can feel how much PJ hates this, our kids got some of your genes as well. I don't want them to end up doing something regret, and I can't help them when it comes to your powers."_

_"A̷n̵d̷ ̷w̴h̸y̶ ̴n̴o̸t̶ ̷g̷e̷t̷ ̵t̸h̵a̸t̷ ̷o̵t̶h̸e̶r̶.̷.̸.̵" He shuddered in disgust for a moment, ".. **v̵e̴r̵s̷i̵o̸n̶ ̸o̴f̶ ̷m̴e̸** t̸o̶ ̴h̸e̶l̷p̵?̶"_

_"I would rather have someone that doesn't encourage them to repress their power. You've already met Template." Yeah the answer was obvious._

"I hate you."

"I̴ ̷k̷n̶o̸w̵."

———————————————

PJ did. She should.

———————————————

By the time PJ was 10, Error had reluctantly admitted to Ink that he might like the kids.

He certainly liked how quite Gradient was at the very least. 

Even more damning, he seemed to have grown an appreciation for Ink's other bastards. 

"Hey Thanos!"

"W̷h̴a̷t̴ ̷d̵i̵d̴ ̶w̵e̷ ̴s̷a̵y̶ ̶a̷b̶o̷u̴t̶ ̸c̵a̴l̸l̷i̴n̴g̵ ̶m̶e̷ ̸t̴h̴a̵t̴?̶"

"That it's an insult to you?"

"E̵x̸a̵c̴t̷l̵y̸."

The six year old Domino giggled, and Error huffed.

Then he felt another small hand clamp around his finger.

He stilled for long seconds.

Gradient was touching his hand.

And it didn't _hurt._

He didn't _glitch._

Before he could process it, he found himself lightly gripping the tiny hand back.

He felt conflicted when Gradient beamed up at him. 

Later, for the life of him he actually can't remember how, but he finds himself in a cuddlepile of all things with his own three children, right in the pocket dimension where apparently he had -he checked with a look over- built a nest.

He saw PJ standing at the entrance with a distrustful look. 

Proxima giggled and made grabby hands from where they were towards PJ

PJ reluctantly came from the entrance and into the 'room', then set on the edge of the nest, letting Proxima wave their hand through the inky substance that floats above their head.

———————————————

But they knew it's not him they truly hate.

———————————————

"L̵e̴t̸ ̶m̵e̶ ̶g̴e̸t̵ ̶t̶h̸i̸s̶ ̵s̶t̷r̶a̸i̶g̶h̵t̶-̸"

"More like let me run this bi you."

"I̶n̷k̷ ̶s̷h̵u̴t̶ ̷u̸p̸.̶" Error tells the nuisance named Ink before turning back to Sci. "Y̵o̵u̶ ̵w̸a̸n̵t̶ ̴t̵o̶ ̴o̴p̷e̸n̶ ̴a̸ ̵s̸c̶h̸o̶o̷l̴ ̶f̶o̸r̸ ̶a̸b̵o̵m̴i̷n̷a̸t̴i̶o̶n̸s̷.̶ ̴A̸n̸d̷ ̶y̷o̶u̸ ̸w̵a̵n̵t̴ _m̸e̵_ t̴o̵ ̷h̵e̶l̸p̶ ̸y̸o̴u̶ ̴f̶i̴n̵d̴ ̸a̵ ̸p̴l̸a̴c̷e̷ ̶i̵n̵ ̴t̷h̸e̵ ̴v̸o̷i̴d̷ ̴f̶o̶r̷ ̵i̸t̸,̶ ̵a̵n̶d̵ ̷y̴o̶u̶ ̷w̸a̶n̴t̶ _m̸e̵_ t̸o̴ ̷b̶e̸ ̷a̷ ̶t̷e̶a̶c̷h̵e̸r̷ ̵i̷n̶ ̷i̶t̶ ̵o̶n̸ ̷t̷o̸p̶ ̶o̴f̴ ̷t̵h̸a̷t̷.̷" 

Ink snatched up his scarf to look over something as Sci spoke again.

"Would it help if I said you'd get to give children nightmares about school even in the future?"

Hmmm.

PJ was 15 now.

Which means he gets to get payback for all those prank wars started in his Anti-Void.

"Y̷o̷u̶ ̸s̷o̵n̵ ̴o̷f̴ ̵a̶ ̷b̶i̶t̷c̶h̶,̷ ̸I̷'̶m̸ ̴i̵n̵."

———————————————

It's not him.

———————————————

"P̶̡̦̻͈͍̱̮̖̝̩̗̞͎͊̏̂ͅͅJ̸̧̢̟͓̹̦͓͉̠̦̮̒̊̑̉̎̈́͆͑̃͘͝͠͠"

———————————————

Who she truly hates....

———————————————

"P̶̢̧̹̜͕̼͋͛̾̓͐̾̒̀̉̉̉́̾̓͑͗̈́̅͆̕͜͝͠ͅJ̵̛̲̜̦̭͍̟͎̘̪̼̙̤͕͕̙͎̥͐͊͛́̆̀̅̀̒̔͋̿̎́͝ ̴͓̲̠̞̼͕̺̯̺̘̍́͐S̷͍̆̿͛̂͒ͅT̵̨̛̪̻̍̅͐͒͛̇́̓͗̐͋̊͊̔̕̚͝Ą̴̨̨͔̳͕̞̞͉̳̞̹͚̖͛̋̏̈̊̀̈́́̂̒́͐̄͝͝͠Y̶̰͙̪̫͙͖̯̦̓̅̈́́̈́̓̑̂̉̍̊̎̅̒̆̽̊͜͝͝ ̸̢̘͇͚̮̞͎̪̟̲͕͔̯̈́̌̈̿̈́W̸̙̪̲̫͚̣̻͚̺͔̰͙̥̄̽̈́̈́̾͌́̌̂͆̾̓͒͊̽͆͘̚͜͜I̵̢̧͉͓̼͈̗̪̺̲̺̫͚͓̻̱͓̲̠̞͒̒̅͌̌͜͜T̶̨̨͖̩͓̖̗͚͎͂̌̋̎̽͛͐͂̕͠H̴̛͕̫̗̟̩̼̟͙͛͂̈́̇̿͂̉̒͆̉̐͐͒̏̽͂̐̕̚͜͝ ̶̡͍͍̈́̾̄̌͊͜M̸̛̱̬̹̌͗͌̑̉̓̈́̂̎Ę̵̧͖̗͕̫̳̩̣̖̜̙̱͎͇̞̞͘"

———————————————

He chokes on liquid, his soul hurts so badly.

"Dad..."

———————————————

The entire expanse Error and PJ were in was an entire mess. But for the first time Error's OCD wasn't acting up. 

"C̴̡̛̳͕̣̱̦̪̝͉̳̞̫͎̦̯̝̬̰̱̩͕̈́͑̾̓͌̿̆̐͂͒̊̂͒͘͝͝ơ̸̢̧̢̞͇̩̖͆͑̊̽͑̈̓͋͛͋̉͊̒̾̇̚͠͝m̶̡̧̢̖̠̬̯͎̠͓̼͉̗͚̍̈́̐͂͆͘͘ͅe̸͇͙̰̭̬͙͖͙͎͍̤̩̟̙͑̓̔͝ ̵̲̈̑̓̓o̶̧̧̤͍͔̱̲̤͚̳͍̝̺̬͛̐̈́̂͗̚ͅņ̸̳̌̓̓̐̄͐͗̓͒̎͆̚ͅ ̶̢̢̨̨͔̺͚͚̣͍̱̺̯̟͙̔͋̒̑̃͛̈̕ͅb̷͓̥͈̗̺̠̤̮͖̠͂́̌͛͛͘ṛ̸̨̤̲̔̉ȅ̸̛̟̪̝͚̬̼̦͔̀̈́ͅā̸͖̘̿́̓t̷͔̭̮͙̳͖͍͎̖̭̥͖͖̣ẖ̷̢̦̜̻͇̹͙̻͎͔̜̬͍͆̒̈́̅́̅̓͑̅͐̌́͠ĕ̸͍̻̬͉̭̖̗̘̫̰̅̒͛̅̂̑̈̏̎̉̐̃͑̆̑͘ͅ ̶̡̤͔̹̜̽̄̏̈̾̊̆͐̂̕̕͠ͅs̸̨̯̮̮̟̮̲̠͌̾́̃͑̓͂̆̕̕͜͜t̴̢̡̡̡̙̗͙̗͕͕͕̺̗̤̱̭͈̙̰͕̻̳͐́͊̅́̋͆̈́̓̌̉̒̃̒͆͜ǎ̵̡̢̠͈̭̪̺̕͜y̷̢̳̼̪̹̦͓͈͎̠̮̳̲͒̈́͐̇̾͒́̈́̔̓͘͝͝ ̴̨̨̢̛̠̳̬̹̼̭̝̎̎̏̈͛͆͂̚ͅã̸̬̣̪͇͊̎̄̇̀̊́͂̓͊̌̏̍̑̂́͊͘͜͠w̸̗̱͚̘͚̳̆̄͐̈́̓̉̑̋̔̌̈́̾͊͆̐̾̕͠͠͝a̷̦͔̻̫͔͋͐̿͘ķ̸̳̉́̃̊̔̏̂̇̅͠e̷̛̛̛͔͙̣̱͇̜͛̈̑͆̐̉̓͘̕̚͝͠.."

He was having a hard time not glitching out from the sheer fear he was feeling, fighting down a reboot.

Now was not the time for a reboot.

———————————————

"Dad.. I..." oh god, was he dying? Is this what dying felt like?

He didn't want to die.

———————————————

"P̸̩͍̼̞̯̻͚̦̩̖̞̎̏̏̓̀̚͜l̷̨̨͉̥̱͔̫͍̩̥͖͇̅͗̋̃̈́͂e̶̛̛̪̣̱͎̓̓͑́̂̇͝a̶̪̬̐̒͛s̵̟̯̲̺̠͈͛̈́̿͜ͅe̶̦͛̉̍͑̃̃̍͂ ̶̢̛̳͔̻̀̅͝d̸̡̖̱̺̤̎̽̾̚ó̴̟̱̠̯̠͗̄̄̆̇̿̈́̀̕̚n̷̤̩̥̭̯͓̪̝̟̜̼̏̊̾̕̕'̴̨̢͔̮͕̥̣̥̬͓̐t̷̨͚̬̱̮̪͓͔̻̰̞̣̄̉̓̾͂̓͝-̵̢̦̝̌̽͗̓̈́̍͝ͅ ̸͓̰̤̰͍̻̟̠̬̽͝ͅİ̸̢̂̈̀̈́͐̉̌͝͝͠ͅ'̷̢̻͍͎̜͚̹̤̘̞̉̉̽̏̐̅͂̕͜͝m̵̨͕̘̳̤̜̙͉͕̠̍̆̍͗̊̐͆͂ ̸̹͉͈̮̪͌̈́̈́͛͐̈́̚b̶̧̗̠̽͗̍̔̚e̵̮̯͆̍g̷̛̙̦̺̜̼̻̰̙͉͊͆́͗͛̅̒͝ͅͅg̶͔̻͓̓̍̅̃͊̃̂͘į̵̧̛̲̯̩̺̪̲̬̰̓̈̈́̈̚͝n̸̢̢͙̤̩̭͈̑̉̆́g̷̗͚͇̍̄ ̴̧̯̼̥̹̞̖̠̀͗̽̔y̷̠̖̜̰͚̬̘̅̀͒ȯ̵̡͈̘̯̪̥̦͑̅̏̍̉̓̇u̸̢̟̔̌̅̋̆͛̋͠͝ ̷̢͚̗͎̺͗̑̔̓̃̃͊̐͛̎́͝h̷̢̛̛͔̝̖̭͎̥̤̝͚̄͗̋̐̓͆̓ͅẽ̷̤͌́̉̚͝r̴̨̙͈̖̪̗̣͖̝̠̤̆̏̋̈́͠ẽ̸̟̪̼̟̩̤̯͎͔̃͒̔ ̷̢̛̯̟͎̼̮̭̏̓͋͐͝k̷̬̱͙̪̩̩̞̳̥͂̉̈́̒̎͜͝ͅͅi̸̪͎̝̗͙̖̎̽̀̉͋̍́ḑ̷̺̞̻̯̥̫̞̃͠.̷̢̘̲̲͈͗̔̾̾͑͆̈̚͝

_P̶l̷e̵a̸s̶e̸ ̶d̵o̸n̷'̸t̵ ̷d̷o̸ ̸t̴h̷i̷s̶ ̵t̷o̴ ̷m̷e̸_

———————————————

"I don't..." She needs to tell him.

———————————————

"P̶̢̭̬̗̹͚̽̓̇J̴̫͍͚͈͙͔͑̈́̔̈́̂̚ ̸̲͔̙͕͊̊͑̆̌͠ͅi̷͚̙̍͐͆̑̌t̴͕͑̆͑̎͝'̶̧͖͉͈͎̓̈́s̵̢̳̲͐̄̽̃͜͠ ̶̺͚̖̪̋̒̉̄ǫ̴̣̲͙͙̽k̸̗͕̯̟̙͋̈́̒̿ǎ̸̼̑͌̒̅͝͝y̵̧̤̟͓̣͎̗̅̀̏̂̂̎,̴̜͕̬̒́͛̆ ̸̬͒̃͘j̸̤͙͙̯̖͚͉̈u̷͓̮̳̠̩̱͑̆̏̎͆̚͠s̸͕̱̳͇͆͂͑t̵̩̼͔̾̈́̈̔̽͝ ̴̠̻̗̬̃̊̅ḃ̷̛̬̠̞̩͉̬̮́̒͘r̴̛͔̘̄̑͛̂̈̕e̶̘͇͖̙͓̙̍̌̈́̑a̸̲͛͆t̶̢̟̥̱͙͛̒͌͜h̵͈͇̪͈̦̦̓͑͘͘͝ḛ̴̢̗͉̥͋̏͜,̶̧̛͚̬͚̈̾́̐́̑ ̶̬̬̰͖̥̺́̂j̵̢̯͖̯̭́̓̓̾u̴̙̘̍̑̆͝s̵̞̲͚̼̃t̸̨̯̯̠̫̬͛͝ ̷͚͍̋̒̈́s̷̡̞͍̭̼̰͊̒̅̈́t̵͚̲̦͖͗̀̈́͠͝a̴̡̘̦̘̪̬̿̓̒̽̕͝ẏ̷̧̳͕̙̀͂̎ ̶̧̙̘̪̜̊̄̎̂a̶̢̘̱̓͊̃͒w̴̨̫̯̘̕ͅä̴͉̙̰̜̥͎͜k̸̡̳͈̣̿̈͋͝e̸͍͐͂̐"

———————————————

"I don't...hate you..."

_I hate the creators who did this to you._

and then their vision darkened.

———————————————

Ink made it just in time to help Error keep the soul together, Ink's eyes crying tears of void as he made a quick work of combining each others magic and using them as a means of keeping the soul together.

In any other circumstances, Error would have just healed them, with one of his green strings.

In any other circumstances, PJ would never need anything more than that.

PJ's form would have never be lost, leaving behind only a soul. 

PJ's soul wouldn't be near disintegrating.

And finally, finally, Ink managed to save PJ's soul.

It was shining brightly now, slowly incasing itself in inky substance.

Error breathed a sigh of relief.

"O̸h̴ ̸t̶h̶a̸n̸k̶ ̵g̶o̸d̷."

He put his head against Ink as the guardian of the AUs began to sob, two parents too relieved that their son is alive to care what it looked like to outsiders.

———————————————

When PJ woke up, they of course pretended they didn't remember what had happened.

Blessedly enough, Da-Error didn't mention it either, opting to instead silently watch over him instead, helping when PJ's hands start shaking from being too tired from the process of recovering.

Undeniably though, they have certainly become closer.


	2. It Takes Time and Patience (Gradient)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation that passed between me and Bookwyrm (I cried)
> 
> Also the kids ages vary away a lot. Why? Because I don't have a consistency over timelines, and the first chapter of THIS story in the series was written out when the main story itself was still being fleshed out.

(Age 6)

There were things he wanted to know, the moment he came to this world. 

Well, not the moment he came to this world. It wasn't specific things he wanted to know back then, he's sure. He's sure that what he didn't care much for what was going on in the domain around him, other than having his mother close.

He knew that he, and his other siblings, as well as his other half siblings were _meant_ to know more of this world, it's structure, what surrounds it... he knew that they had the privilege to know, more so than most, as the children of their mother, Ink.

Gradient knows his mother is a vital key to the existence of everything he sees, and he knows that there are some privilege that comes with having such relations... as much as there are downsides to it.

He and his siblings that were not half are unique existences. His mother, without a soul, and his father, never meant to bring anything into existence. 

You'd think that they would be the example of the balance between creation and destruction, him and PJ. 

But no, that is not the case.

Gradient didn't have the same aptitude to creation like his older sibling PJ does. Well, he can in fact create somethings... but it didn't feel as natural as PJ made it look. Everything Gradient creates...they're too symmetrical. 

These are the young inklings thoughts as he gazed upon the flowers he just made. They were supposed to be flowers, anyway. Their coding is right. 

He gazed over to the soft looking, dripping petals of the ones his older sibling made. In comparison to his blocky, simple shaped ones, the others flowers looked... more real. More complete with imperfections.

"Ugh!" PJ groaned as the flowers instantly turned into liquid and melted back into the grass their mother created. "I can't get this right at all!!!"

"...They looked nice though...." Gradient quietly said.

PJ frowned, and Gradient could feel something sharp pass through between them. Before the other could open his mouth however, mother spoke. "It takes time and practice PJ. Mine don't last long either you know?" 

The words were soft, but firm. Eyes switching between the colors of green, yellow and blue with the shape of squares and diamonds. 

PJ pouts.

"But Gradient's last longer. Like, a loooooot longer." PJ emphasized on the 'lot' with an exaggeration of his arms.

The sky turns between violet, orange and maroon hues.

"That's because your brother's creations tend to have a more settled structure." Mother agrees, but then adds. "However, it's just as hard to add onto, and can be very limiting in some ways."

"Not," he continues "That there aren't ways to make up for those limits." his mismatched eyes settle on Gradient, boring into his soul. His thoughts. His being and every inch of his worries. "Both of you need time, patience and practice before you can fully realize your potential."

\---------------------------------

(Age 4)

Out of all the kids, Error tolerates Gradient the most. 

Being stuck with this babysitting job.... Error will never admit it, but it might just be wearing him down. Just a bit. The brats may be... _very_ tolerable touch wise, but they were still brats. _Ink's_ brats none the less.

So. Gradient's quiet personality was immensely appreciated. Especially compared to his older sibling that barely listened whenever Error tried to teach him something useful. By no means was Gradient shy though. Error could see that. He was more in the stages of still figuring out what the world around him is about, and is treating strangers with caution.

He figured that's what it was.

He was wrong.

"Ok, dad."

Time seemed to freeze, even if there was no concept of time in the Doodlesphere, nor the Antivoid, nor anything that is in between Universes.

"D̴̞̅͘ȍ̴̞̫͐n̷͕̣͘'̷͈̊ẗ̸̺̣́ ̴̢̠̔c̸̥̈́a̵̬̦͗ĺ̴͕͛͜l̷̤̄͠ ̶̞͐̓ͅm̴̨̤͗͛e̷̙̗̕ ̵̡̊̉t̶̡̹̂͆ḩ̶̺̋͗ȃ̷̼͐t̴̙̞̏.̵̰͌̈́" he grounds out, careful not to snap. He doesn't know what Ink will do if he snaps. He wasn't going to let this sit either though. "I̴'̸m̵ ̸n̸o̶t̴ ̴y̵o̶u̴r̷ ̵f̷a̸t̷h̸e̶r̶.̴"

"But-"

"L̴e̸s̶s̵o̵n̸ ̴o̴v̸e̵r̵." He needs to destroy some worlds. Crush some abominations. The Multiverse was slowly being cluttered with unfinished and abandoned AUs yet again. "I̵'̵m̸ ̶l̴e̶a̸v̸i̷n̶g̴."

PJ's exclamation of "What-" gets cut off just as the portal closes behind him.

\---------------------------------  
(Age 4)

A month later, longer than he had intended, he comes back to abomination i-2 that's hiding his face away behind a make shift hoodie.

"I'm sorry."

Ink's kids had an infuriating way of defying his expectations.

"I didn't mean to call you that. I won't call you that again."

His voice was still quiet. Tiny breaks of static and glitches betraying the anxiety the little thing was feeling.

"A̴s̸ ̴l̵o̶n̷g̴ ̵a̶s̵ ̸y̴o̵u̷ ̷d̷o̶n̷'̷t̶ ̵c̸a̴l̶l̴ ̴m̴e̵ ̴t̶h̷a̵t̵ ̵a̶g̶a̶i̷n̷,̵ ̵a̸b̶o̸m̴i̴n̴a̷t̵i̸o̶n̴ ̶i̷-̸2̶" his voice is cold. 

"Ok Mr. Error."

Training was a bit harsher than usual.

The abominations could take it though.

\---------------------------------

(Age 12)

Gradient didn't mean to get lost. He didn't. He was trying to... he wanted to... He wanted to impress him.

Clearly, he got arrogant.

He can't feel where his arms, the point of his fingers are. His consciousness is not there. He wants to, needs to go back. He can't.

He doesn't know how.

His strings are stretched out too far... across.... the...multiverse.

_He doesn't want to disappear-_

G̶r̶a̸d̸i̵e̴n̴t̷.̶ 

Suddenly, he can feel something.... shift against him.

F̴o̸c̵u̸s̶.̷

A grip on his wrist and-

The tendrils snap.

"[̲̅A][̲̅A][̲̅A]"

\---------------------------------

He comes back with a sob, his hands gripping at the trenchcoat of his father, and it feels warm. It feels safe. It feels nothing like having your mind get snapped apart to millions of pieces before they get reformed again.

As he shoves his face towards the others sternum, it feels nothing like being lost.

It feels like home instead.

He's only dimly aware of the mental buzzing of his siblings anxiousness and concern as Error gathers him in his arms, and carries him... carries him somewhere quieter. 

His mothers mental voice interjects, coaxing his siblings attention to move away, PJ's still lingering and requiring further prompt...

There is still buzzing, but it's not as loud. It's simply...there. As a comforting weight.

He's placed somewhere on familiar ground, ground that shifts in a way that's just right.

Before he goes unconscious he feels a comforting presence envelop the sky of his room.

\---------------------------------

"W̵h̵a̶t̴ ̴w̶e̷r̸e̸ ̶y̶o̷u̶ ̴t̵h̵i̸n̵k̵i̶n̷g̶?̸" is the steady and calm question he wakes up to, asked by a familiar voice. 

"H-huh?" Gradient blinks, eyes slightly blurred.

"W̷h̷a̸t̷ ̵w̸e̸r̴e̴ ̶y̷o̷u̵ ̸r̴u̴s̷h̷i̶n̷g̴ ̷f̴o̷r̸?̷"

"....I miscalculated." he finally answers, sitting up, rubbing at his head. "I thought I could do it. Like how you do with your strings."

He's fully expecting to be mocked, to be talked down.

"T̴h̴a̴t̴'̴s̵ ̷n̶o̷t̷ ̷h̷o̸w̸ ̸y̷o̶u̷ ̵s̸t̶a̸r̷t̷ ̸o̵f̸f̶.̵"

"...Huh?"

"I̴ ̵d̴o̵n̴'̴t̷ ̵r̷e̴m̶e̴m̷b̸e̶r̴ ̶m̶u̴c̷h̶ ̷a̷b̵o̵u̶t̵ ̴h̷o̴w̴ ̶I̵ ̴b̶e̴g̴a̶n̸ ̷u̷s̵i̵n̷g̶ ̴m̷y̴ ̴s̴t̸r̴i̷n̷g̶s̷ ̵t̵o̸ ̷'̸s̸e̸e̴'̵,̵ ̵b̶u̸t̶ ̴I̶'̴m̴ ̶p̸r̸e̶t̷t̴y̵ ̸s̴u̵r̵e̵ ̴I̷ ̶d̸i̴d̶n̷'̷t̵ ̴s̷t̵a̷r̵t̸ ̶o̵f̶ ̴w̵i̵t̴h̴ ̸a̶ ̷w̴h̸o̷l̶e̸ ̶f̶i̵v̵e̸ ̴d̵a̷m̶n̸ ̷A̸U̶s̶.̵ ̸"

"...Oh."

So, it wasn't impossible for him then? He can do this? He can...He can have this.

"N̷e̷x̶t̵ ̵t̵i̶m̴e̸,̴ ̶s̴t̸a̵r̸t̷ ̶o̸f̸f̷ ̸s̴m̵a̶l̵l̸.̷ ̸L̶i̶k̴e̶ ̶y̵o̵u̴r̸ ̶r̴o̸o̷m̸,̴ ̴o̵r̴ ̶j̴u̴s̶t̵ ̸o̴n̷e̸ ̴A̷U̴.̴"

"..."

"G̶o̶t̷ ̸i̷t̸ ̵G̷r̴a̷d̶i̸e̶n̶t̶?̸"

He feels... he feels his soul glitch out momentarily as he hears Error use his name for the first time.

"...Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Errink:   
> PJ,   
> Gradient,  
>  Spilled Ink,   
> Monochrome Hazard and Neon Hazard,   
> Proxima,   
> Despair,   
> Acrylic,   
> Caperpen,   
> Stylus,   
> Marble and Crit,   
> Close,  
>  White Ink,   
> Reload,   
> Blur,   
> Aesthetic,   
> Design  
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/errorink+child


End file.
